Shot by Love
by Ten-Faced
Summary: /The Last Revolver Setting\ Michael Freesis had two things he looked for in a woman. One, that she belonged to the notorious criminal group Pere Noel, and two, she shot him with a gun. GumilliaxMichael, past JuliaxMichael, or GumixMeito and past MeikoxMeito. Rated 'T' for implications.


For Awesomesaucelv8, who waited so long and patiently for this.

Michael is Meito, or the guy everyone knows that was shot by Gumi in the Last Revolver. Julia is Meiko, Michael's former lover, and Gumi is... just watch the song, woud you? Oh, and the name is not canon. I made it up to fit it in.

If I get a review telling me that's not what happened in the song, I swear to god, I will hunt you down. This is one of my Evillious twister fics, so it's meant to be one of the shadows of canon. Read my other fics like 'Clockwork Bonding', 'A Lost and Lonely Killer' or 'Thoughts of the Sorceress' for better idea.

So here's...

**Shot by Love **

* * *

"So, I heard you slept with Sniper."

Michael Freesis shot a curious look at his former lover, but the crime syndicate leader merely took another drag of her cigarette, leaning back into the wall.

"Sniper? Is that what you call her?" he growled, trying to not sneeze at the smell of roses in the air. Santa had always smelled of the flowers, as if she herself was one. A fitting scent for the beauty that was as deadly as she was attractive. _Bored now…._

Julia smirked, and tossed the glowing butt of the cigarette to her side. "I'm Santa, my friend was Princess, and my son used to be Pierrot. You were expecting something like Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche?"

Michael actually turned around and faced her, something he had been making a point of not doing to her. "_Was_? _Used to be_? Julia, don't be disrespectful of the dead."

The red-clad woman tipped her head to the left, a vague smile on her face. "Will you give me the Venom Sword if I respect them?" her voice was mocking, just like it had been when she left him bleeding in the alley that night.

"Don't be ridiculous," he retorted, grabbing the scabbard of the blade tightly. She had promised that there would be no attempts to steal the sword for twenty-four hours if he would meet her at the warehouse for an hour, but he didn't put it pass the cold-blooded woman to break her deal.

She noticed the motion. "I won't steal it today. Scout's honour, I swear!" she held her hands up.

He relaxed. But tensed right back up when the next words came out.

"But what I will do…. I _will_ order her to kill you if she doesn't retrieve the sword in a month."

He closed his brown eyes, tired of all this. If Julia Abelard already knew of him and Gumillia loving each other, the why bother with the death threat?

"Oh, it's nothing personal," she assured him, as if that was the important thing right now. "But really, a whole year and not even a bit of progress. So I thought, why not let her do what she does best? Killing has always been easy for her."

She walked over to him, slyly smiling the trademark smile of hers, the one that said, 'I have a secret that will destroy your world'. "Did you know," she commented casually as she leaned into his face. "She's the one who killed my son. And after he was so kind as to tell me about a snitch in my group! _After she herself killed the snitch_!"

Julia smiled at his stunned look. "You always picked the bloody ones, didn't you, Michael?"

High heels clicked on the brick floor as she left, but the scent of roses lingered behind, reminding him harshly of the truth.

.-._.-.

_"Michael," purred Julia as she leaned into his muscled arms. The two were walking down an empty street, sharing an umbrella to protect them from the rain, not minding the close space._

_He looked up into her eyes, smiling. "Yes?"_

_"You were absolutely wonderful," she beamed, and Michael grinned along, thinking that it was the love he had shown her she was referring to. "But you're getting repetitive."_

_Michael raised an eyebrow. Repetitive?_

_"I've always been so fickle, you see," she continued on, playing with her dress strap. "And recently, I've been so stressed out. You were a marvelous distraction, but honestly? I've never been one for a long-time relationship."_

_"Are you going to break up with me?" he asked, saddened._

_"In a way," she smiled, and a click echoed through the empty street, but was silenced quickly by the rain pelting everything. Dread suddenly filled his heart as he recognized the sound to be a safety hammer pulled back. "Bored now."_

_A gunshot echoed in the close walls, and his screams of pain followed after._

_Rainwater washed out his blood into the cobbled streets._

.-._.-.

Those childish words were supposed to be the last ones he heard that night, with all the blood streaming out of his chest. Instead, his brother had miraculously saved him, and then called him an idiot for dating the leader of their worst enemy.

Kieran would flip if he found out that he was doing the same thing again, only with a different member of Pere Noel. Call him a dreamy moron, useless, and criticize him for making the same mistake.

Michael didn't care. Gumillia wasn't a mistake. He knew that when he first met her, when they watched the fireworks explode magnificently, and when they had shown their love for each other.

He knew that now as he saw her under the tree.

.-._.-.

Perhaps he was meant to be shot by a woman he loved every time. But the second time would be his last, so he would never really know, or be able to test that theory out.

And anyways, he doubted he would have been able to love another woman after his little green elf.

This time, when the bullet entered his body, Michael didn't even feel the pain.

_'She loves me….'_

* * *

I literarily wrote this one in half an hour after I finally got a brainwave. And, for the summary, I wanted to add in 'three, they were all older than him by at least a century'... but I couldn't add it into the story, so you'll just get it through this author's note. D:

Review?

**~Ten-Faced~**


End file.
